the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Going to Chipotle
This instructional is for the Chipotle on University Boulevard and Collegiate Way '' When you get to Chipotle, it might be a little busy so if there's no parking you can always park at the Steak and Shake next door to it. '''Ordering Online ' Start by going on the Chipotle website, there should be in big letters "ORDER ONLINE" at the top. Once you click that it will direct you to the log in page. If you don't already have an account you can easily make one by making a username, password and entering your email. Once that's done it will give you a page full of options you can choose from. You can choose if you want a bowl, salad, tacos, kids meal, and sides and drinks. Once you choose your option another page of options will pop up. You can choose what protein, beans, rice, and other extras you want. When you're done picking what you want you click "Add Meal to Bag." The page that will appear will ask which Chipotle you want to pick the meal up at as well as the time (Delivery is not an option unless you use a third party service like Order Up or UberEats.) If you don't know which Chipotle you are looking for, it gives you the option to find the closest one to your location. Then you click "Complete Order" and you're good to go. When you get to the restaurant you can skip the line and walk right up to the cashier. Wait to the side and they'll see you standing there and ask you what your name is for the order. 'Ordering in Person ' Upon entering the physical location of Chipotle on University Boulevard and Collegiate Way, you will see the line right in front of you. There will be a railing to stand by. When you first come across a Chipotle employee they will ask if what you want. Looking at the menu, you can choose a bowl, salad, or burrito. The first couple of questions they will ask you is if you want white or brown rice, black or brown beans, and what kind of protein. There will be a glass between you and the food, behind the glass will be employees putting what you want in your food. It'll be like an assembly line and you point to what toppings you want. When you get to the cash register you will be asked if the food is for dining or to go. If it's for to-go they will put it in a takeout bag for you, if it's for dine-in then they'll put it on a tray for you can take a seat wherever you like. If you want a drink you can just say you'd like a fountain drink or you can pick from the bottled drinks in the fridge behind the cashier. If you wanted a fountain drink then they'll give you a cup and you can walk over to the fountain drink dispenser. It'll be right next to the cashier, towards the dining tables. If you had decided to dine-in then right by the door is a shelf to put your tray and under the shelf is garbage to put your trash. Then you can walk out and you're good to go. ''Side note: Unfortunately, at this location there are no accessible stations. However, there is handicap parking. ''